SasuSaku: The Plan
by Sieven
Summary: The beginning of what will be a devious plan all devised by Sakura...
1. Chapter 1

SasuSaku

It was a calm, spring Saturday. Sakura was in her room, combing through her hair with her brand new green brush. 'I love Saturdays...' she thought as she looked out the window, admiring the nearly flawless view of Konohagakure. Suddenly, an knock at her apartment door brought her back down to earth.

"Hey Naruto. What is it?" Sakura asked the young maverick at her door. "Kakashi sensei has a mission for us. He says it's important," he said. They walked over to their meeting place by the gates, then waited. "Hey Naruto? Where's Sasuke?" asked Sakura. "Oh... Sasuke... right. I forgot to go get him," he said sheepishly. "Well, you'd better go get him. NOW." growled the kunoichi. 'How can someone be so sweet looking, but be so very deadly?' thought Naruto to himself.

He came back with Sasuke a few minutes later. Then, they waited. The knew that their sensei would be late, but they waited anyway, having nothing better to do. Sakura was strangely silent. Sasuke noticed, but didn't say anything.

They waited over an hour, then he finally showed up. "Sorry I was late, I was busy combing my hair..." he said. Yet another pathetic excuse; his hair was messy as usual, but what can you expect from someone with a large white mass sprouting from his head? He had to get a brush stuck in there sometime. "Yeah, yeah..." said his students, Sasuke and Sakura knowing full well why he was gone, and Naruto as oblivious as ever.

"Well? What about the mission?" asked Sasuke, who had gotten strangely unnerved by Sakura's silence. "Well," said their sensei, "we apparantly need to retrieve a scroll that, if used correctly, will enhance the user's strength to unimaginable heights and will unlock powers hidden in their body, along with providing several deadly techniques. It's amazing, but you can only get to it if you can open it without killing yourself with the traps set within the casing for it. Not many shinobi can handle it, but some can, and if you let it fall into a rogue ninja's hands, the effects will be devastating."  
After discussing how long they would be gone, they went home to pack.

The next day, they started on their journey, going to the edge of the land of fire to meet with a guide; they had to travel to the hidden Village of Sound where the ninja who stole the scroll hid. Their guide would take them to the village, which would take about three days.

Sakura still stayed silent. She hadn't even said 'good morning' to anyone. Sasuke watched her nervously, her casual steps, the gentle sway of her hips that he never noticed before... 'Why am I thinking of that now? We're on a mission, there's no time for anything like that,' Sasuke thought, his eyes still on the back of her head. She looked back, catching his eye. She cocked her head (silence, you perverts! n) and turned back around after giving him a strange look. 'This is going to be a long trip,' thought Sasuke sadly.  
'Heh... my plan is totally working as expected. Now to start phase one...' thought Sakura slyly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

SasuSaku ch

SasuSaku ch.1: Phase one

Authors' note  
Just to let you know, if you want an up to date fanfic or one that's totally serious, or if you don't like either Sakura or Sasuke, then DO NOT READ THIS. I'm serious. I don't want any complaints, or any whining. And if you happen to like it, then please don't ask for the next chapter the day after I put these out, okay? Thanks, and enjoy (or I'll eat your souls.)

They walked on for days.

Sasuke was studying Sakura's every move. That is, until she noticed. She slowed down to Sasuke's speed, then whispered, "See anything you like, Sasuke-kun?"

He blushed madly, turning away from her. "That's what I thought." said Sakura, smirking in his direction. 'She's got me wrapped around her finger! What's wrong with me?' wondered Sasuke.

They were to meet their guide at the Tastu Makato inn near the border, an inn famous for its healing springs, named the Tatsu springs. Sakura knew that they were going to talk in one of the communal springs. Her sensei's personality spelled it out for her; his pervy-ness wouldn't allow them to do otherwise.

After another hour or so, they came to the inn. It was dusk. They could see a dim figure standing there, but they couldn't make out the face.

They approached the figure. "Hey there, Taru. Sooo... you're the guide? It's a very small world..." said Kakashi, half to himself. "Yup. Genin? Kakashi, I thought you were smarter than that! I would've brought out at least four other chunin..." said Taru, trailing off. "Nope. These genin are my team, and I am more than confident in their skills. Also... the hokage thought they would be enough."

They checked in, then began their retreat to their rooms, but then, "Hey, guys, lets meet up in the communal springs to discuss the rest of the mission, okay?"

'I knew it. He's sooo predictable...' thought Sakura. 'Heh. Now to start on Phase one...'

Flashback

Sakura was in her room packing. "Lets see... two swimsuits. That's good..." said Sakura to herself. "When we get to the inn, we'll be sure to use the springs, I just know it. Sasuke will be peaked by then. I'll have already made him suspicious by ignoring him and not trying to flirt. When we get to the inn, I'll ask Naruto inside my room. Sasuke will be sure to notice that. I'll ask Naruto quietly, but only loud enough that Sasuke will hear.

Then, I'll shut the door. I'll ask Naruto which swimsuit would look best on me, and since he likes me like that, he'll be sure to ask me to try them on. I'll just tell him maybe later. Then, I'll..." Sakura continued to rant on to her dolls while she took out her kunai stash from under her bed.

Flashforward

"Hey Naruto? Can I see you for a minute?" asked Sakura sweetly. "Anything for the pretty lady..." said Naruto, clearly dazed. She walked into her room and shut the door behind Naruto. She gave him a strange look before asking, "Hey, which swimsuit would look best on me? Green, or blue?"

She held up the two pairs, both two pieces. The green one had pink edging on it, as well as the lining, and the blue one had black spots, as well as some decorative lace around the edge.

"Heh. Why don't you try them on first?" asked Naruto. 'Seriously, men are so predictable...' Sakura thought. She smiled, saying, "Down, boy. Maybe later..."

"In that case... the green one. It goes perfectly with your eyes and hair..." said Naruto quietly. Sasuke, who was on the other side of the door, silently choked on his oxygen. "Wow Naruto. That's some nice input. I'll go with that!" said Sakura, shocked on the inside but refusing to reveal it on the outside.

She padded on ever so silently to her door. She opened it to let Naruto out, but an unsuspecting Sasuke fell through, cup in ear, still choking on his oxygen.

"WHOA Sasuke... listening in? Creeeeepy..." said Sakura as Naruto stepped over him. 'Crap...' thought Sasuke as Sakura helped him up. He walked out with a strange look on his face.

As soon as Sakura was dressed, she put on her towel and walked out to the springs. She found her teammates in the spring in the corner. She took off her towel and got in next to Sasuke and Kakashi.

"So, Sakura, is it really true that you caught Sasuke listening in on you and Naruto while you guys were talking in your room?" asked Kakashi, a strange gleam in his eyes. "Yup. Why do you ask?" said Sakura, watching Sasuke's face go a deep shade of red from the corner of her eye. "Oh, no reason," sighed Kakashi as he pulled out a change purse and handed ten dollars to Naruto.

"No way. You two were making a bet?!" cried Sakura. She reached out to slap Naruto when her strap slid down... revealing nothing; she caught it in time. Sasuke went beet red as he watched this happen. After 5 minutes of laughing out of Kakashi sensei, they got down to business.

"Okay. Now that we've got that out of the way... we'll have to reach the top of the Ikitawa mountain range to start with. That trip will take about one day if we start early tomorrow. We will be able to see the Shonu river, a river that, if found, will lead us directly to the hidden sound."

"If you knew that already, then how come you had to get a guide?" asked Naruto. "Well, we need him to avoid the sound traps set up along the range." answered Kakashi. "Taru can find them easily because he helped create and place them. He only asks that he will be protected for this treachery from the sound."

They waited in the springs for a couple more minutes before getting out. Sakura got up, but while getting out, brushed the top of Sasuke's upper right thigh accidentally. Sasuke felt chills run up his spine and went pink. He got up as soon as Sakura was out, but stopped in his tracks. He was struck by Sakura standing there, wringing out her short, pink hair, moving towards her towel. Her body was wet, shiny... slippery...

"ACK!" cried Sasuke. His left nostril exploded, sending blood splattering all the way down his chest. He ran inside and grabbed some paper towels, going back out the door. He reached for his towel, trying to ignore the laughter coming up from behind him. "Morons..." he muttered to himself as he stomped off to his room. 'Heh. Now... for phase two... sleep tight, Sasuke-kun, because you're going to get it...'


End file.
